


these are the days of our lives

by Jenfly



Series: when you're by my side [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Every step had led them here, to this moment, where they had tied the knot.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: when you're by my side [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	these are the days of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Friends to lovers + holding hands
> 
> My last piece for Froger week! While I started writing this I felt this wouldn't end up being good but then I guess, I managed somehow to "save" this and... Yeah, I think this turned out pretty good. This is just some basic, domestic fluff, hope you enjoy! 😊

”Look at me!” Roger exclaimed, trying to get his friend to look at him. The swing was going back and forth fast and the expression on raven haired boy’s face was concerned.

”Roger, be careful,” Freddie warned him but Roger didn’t listen. He tried to get more speed and movement, smiling widely as the flow of air caught his blond strands. Freddie stood up from the grass and started approaching him.

”Slow down.”

This time Roger did as we was told, dragging his feet along the ground when the swing came down and the swing’s movement started to slow down. Freddie gave him an approving nod and Roger smiled, removing his other hand from the swing’s string.

It was a mistake but he realized it too late. When his feet hit the ground again, his grip from the other string slipped and he fell off of the swing, right on his back, the pain rippling through his body.

”Roger!” Freddie’s panicked scream reached his ears and soon the boy was kneeling beside Roger, hand settling on his chest. Roger blinked, his vision blurred by the tears as he tried to get up. Freddie stopped him by gently pushing his chest.

”No, stay still. Where does it hurt?”

Roger let out a pained whine. ”Everywhere.”

”The fall seemed pretty bad. You really scared me,” Freddie said, his eyes studying Roger closely, full of worry. 

”I’m sorry,” Roger whispered a bit brokenly as the tears fell from his eyes.

Freddie offered him a tiniest of smile, shaking his head. ”You should be more careful. No matter what you do you always end up hurting yourself.”

”I’m sorry,” Roger said again, moving his hand to take a hold of Freddie’s that was still resting on his chest.

”I know. I just don’t want to see you getting. Promise me that next time you’ll listen to me.”

Roger sniffed, nodding slightly and wincing as the back of his head felt sore against the ground. 

”I promise,” he said, squeezing Freddie’s hand.

* * *

The sun had begun to set on the horizon, the late summer night still feeling warm as Freddie and Roger sat on the edge of the pier, slowly moving their feet in the water. They had came to this little beach right after school, spent a bit of time doing their homework and then went to swimming. It had been easy for them to lost a track of time, to get lost into the feeling when they were with each other. After hours of fooling around and laughing, they had settled for a moment of peace, sitting side by side, eyes following the line of horizon.

The sunset was painting the water with gold, silhouettes of trees and little cottages were reflected on the surface of the water and quietness of the nature was so calming Roger was sure he could fall asleep at any moment. He was resting his head on Freddie’s shoulder, eyes slowly taking in the beauty of the summer night, though every once in while his eyelids drooped closed, the sweet sleep persistently calling for him. 

Freddie nudged him and Roger let out a tiny groan as he moved his head away from the boy’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Freddie’s lips were curved into a soft smile.

”Maybe we should leave,” he said, raising his brow, and Roger shook his head, putting on his best pouting expression.

”No, we’re not leaving yet.”

Freddie sighed, lifting up his hand to brush a few damp strands behind Roger’s ear.

”You’ll fall asleep here if we don’t leave.”

”Don’t care,” Roger stated, flashing a grin at Freddie. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, putting his hand into fist and shoving Roger lightly. Roger stuck out his tongue, then leaned in to steal a kiss from Freddie’s lips.

”I like to be here. With you,” Roger said, this time giving Freddie a soft, almost shy smile. Freddie’s eyes oozed warmth and he took Roger’s hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

”You’re the only one I want to be here with.”

Freddie’s smile made Roger’s heart leap in his chest, the warmth starting to bubble under his skin, and Roger had to capture Freddie’s lips in another kiss.

It was sweet and just a bit tentative, like the love he felt for Freddie.

* * *

A soft meow rang in the air as Roger took a sip of his morning coffee, reading news from his phone. Soon a black cat jumped onto the table, turning to Roger and headbutting his hand that was holding the phone.

”Hey girl, didn’t Freddie give you enough attention?” Roger spoke to the cat, setting his coffee mug down and reaching to pet the cat. 

”I did my best while trying to put on some clothes and brushing my teeth. She can be really demanding when it comes to attention.” 

The familiar voice of Freddie made Roger chuckle lightly and he looked up to see his boyfriend walking into the kitchen wearing a quite colorful suit. 

”And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve been spoiling her right from the start?”

”No,” Freddie said, grinning at Roger as he grabbed a sandwich from the plate that was on the draining board. ”She’s been the queen of this apartment right from the start.”

”Yeah, right,” Roger said, shaking his head slightly, his eyes falling back to Queenie who was now looking perfectly content as he was petting her and giving her the attection she needed. Freddie sat down next to Roger, taking a bite of the sandwich and moved his free hand to scratch Queenie under her chin. Soon the calming sound of purring filled the air and a fond smile made its way to Roger’s lips.

Mornings like this were definitely his favorites.

Roger finished his coffee with no rush, knowing he had still plenty of time before work would call. He stopped petting Queenie, getting an unhappy meow back, his gaze settling on his boyfriend. Freddie was taking the last bites of the sandwich, other hand now stroking Queenie’s fur on her neck. Their eyes met and Roger smiled at Freddie as a thought crossed his mind.

”You know what?” he started and Freddie raised his brow, curious. ”I think I could get used to this. I mean to the mornings like this. In the long run,” he continued, studying Freddie’s expression closely.

At first his boyfriend looked confused but then understanding lit up his eyes, smile tucking at his lips.

”Do you mean that you want to move in with me?”

Roger nodded. ”Yeah. We’ve been together for years now so I think it would be a good time to take the next step.”

Freddie didn’t say anything, just reached out to take a hold of Roger’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles, and Roger knew he was processing the thought. He gladly gave him the time he needed and wouldn’t be disappointed if he didn’t get the answer soon. 

Roger lowered his gaze, following the slow movement of Freddie’s thumb on his hand, the touch offering him comfort as it had done countless times before. Only when Freddie’s other hand cupped the side of his face, Roger looked back up at him, his heart melting at the sight of those beautiful brown orbs being filled with warmth and love.

”I would love to have you here,” Freddie said quietly and Roger couldn’t help but grin.

”I’ve been spending more time here anyway so it’s only logical to move my stuff here.”

Freddie’s lips curved into a wide smile as he leaned closer to Roger. Roger’s free hand came up to cup the side of Freddie’s face, his eyes flickering to the man’s lips. 

A sharp ping sound startled them and Roger let out a frustrated groan, knowing that their little morning moment was over. He quickly pecked Freddie’s lips before standing up and grabbing his phone from the table.

”Seems like the I gotta go now. Patients are waiting to get their dashing smiles back,” he said winking at Freddie.

Freddie chuckled. ”And I need to go to show students how to paint.”

”Good luck with that.”

* * *

Roger held Freddie’s hand in his own slightly trembling one and drew in a deep breath as he slipped the silver band onto Freddie’s ring finger. As the ring was on its rightful place, his eyes went up, meeting Freddie’s glistening gaze. His heart was doing flips in his chest and Roger barely registered the voice that announced them as husbands and that told them they could now kiss.

In the next Freddie squeezed Roger’s hand, placing his free on his cheek, leaning then in to capture Roger’s lips in a kiss while all the guests burst into loud cheers. Roger smiled into the kiss, grabbing a hold of Freddie’s upper arm with his other hand. When they pulled apart, they shared a look before turning to the guests, arms around each other’s waists. Everyone was smiling happily, clapping, and a few seemed to even wipe their eyes as they started to make they way along the path that divided the guests into two large groups. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the huge marquee that would act as an celebration venue. They stopped beside the table that was full of gifts and got ready to receive congratulations from the guests. It took a good while as some of the guests, mainly the relatives they hadn’t seen for a long time, wanted to chat with them and when they finally got to sit down to their own table, Roger was basically starving. He hadn’t been able to eat anything earlier due to nerves and now, seeing the food on his plate made his stomach growl and mouth water.

Time seemed to fly and the excitement was tangible in the air, the closer to the one particular moment they got. After eating, hearing the emotional speeches and playing a few little wedding games, all gathered to the dancefloor and formed a circle. Freddie bowed, extending his hand and Roger took it with a huge smile plastered on his lips. They took their place in the center of circle, getting ready for their first dance as husbands.

Roger brought Freddie’s hand to his lips, softly kissing the knuckles and Freddie beamed at him, eyes oozing warmth and love. Then Roger’s hands sneaked around Freddie’s neck while Freddie placed his own to Roger’s waist. Their eyes were locked on each other as they both took in deep breaths, trying to ease the small bubbling of nervousness as the first notes of their song started playing.

Roger could hear the people sighing in awe as they slowly started to sway to the music, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering how ridiculous he must have looked as he really wasn’t the best dancer. Luckily Freddie had more talent in that part and Roger gladly let his husband to take the lead.

The three minutes the song last felt like a little eternity, and Roger was lost into the depths of Freddie’s eyes right until the end of it. For a moment he was taken back to the memories of that time when they had just been kids, playing together and being so carefree. He mind led him through their teenage years, the ups and downs, the moments of rebellion. The fights and many break ups they had along the way into the adulthood. Every step had led them here, to this moment, where they had tied the knot.

It wasn’t hard to put together one plus one. What had always been between them, was something different, something special. Something many would never find or get to experience but something that everyone was dreaming of. Roger felt so lucky – extremely lucky – and he couldn’t have been any happier. Having Freddie by his side was everything he needed, and when he leaned in to capture Freddie’s lips in a loving kiss, something within him settled on its place.

All the puzzle pieces were aligned, joined together for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. ❤️


End file.
